What About Us?
by WickedHeadache
Summary: One-Shot. Swan Queen. La relación de Emma con la alcaldesa desde que ella llegó a Storybrooke no era la más convencional.


Emma y Regina eran de mundos diferentes. Eso nadie lo dudaba.

Emma era una mujer temperamental, alguien a quien no le importaban los modales y su apariencia, mucho menos el qué dirán. Regina sabía controlar sus impulsos, esperar el momento correcto para atacar; era fría, calculadora, y Emma apostaba a que era la princesita de papá, de una familia adinerada. Claramente no era el tipo de persona con la que Emma se juntaría.

Eso no la detuvo cuando aquella mujer, y sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad pero de alguna forma también de perversidad, llegó a su oficina sugiriendo un acuerdo entre ellas.

—Alcaldesa, ¿qué hace aquí?

Regina invadió su espacio personal y sonrió esa sonrisa de secretos perversos.

—Bueno, entre otras cosas, esperaba que a usted —ella dijo, manos acariciando las solapas de su chaqueta.

Emma pensó que estaba bromeando, e intentó dar un paso atrás pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería separarse. Estaba disfrutando demasiado aquella invasión de su espacio personal, la forma en la que los ojos de la alcaldesa la miraban como si fuera una presa a punto de ser cazada.

—Eso es... —tragó saliva, las palabras parecían haber sido arrebatadas de la punta de su lengua.

Emma no era estúpida. Ella tenía un buen par de ojos que le habían permitido notar que Regina era una mujer atractiva. Así que no había forma de negarse de una propuesta como esa.

Entonces la mujer rió, suave y roncamente, deliciosa en una manera que volvía a Emma débil en las rodillas, y la besó.

Pronto se reveló —cuando esos gruesos labios rojos devoraron los suyos por primera vez— que no sería capaz de mantener su acuerdo tan formal como Regina lo pretendía, tan impersonal como Emma lo deseaba. No cuando estaban recibiendo migajas y ambas ansiaban el plato principal.

—0—

—¿Pasa algo malo, querida?

La voz de Regina llamó su atención, y Emma luchó para mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro. Amaba cuando la llamaba "querida", incluso cuando llamaba así a todos, hasta a los que detestaba—Regina tenía el talento de convertir un término de cariño en un insulto.

—¿Por qué tu rostro está sufriendo convulsiones?

—¿Qué? —dijo Emma cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo sutil en lo absoluto.

Regina suspiró. —Me rindo.

Dejó un beso en los labios de su compañera e hizo las sábanas a un lado para salir de la cama, sin la más mínima vergüenza por su cuerpo desnudo se dirigió al baño.

Sí, hubo una época en la que se detestaban. Terminaban el "asunto" y cada uno seguía su camino. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, Emma quería creer que eran algo parecido a amigas. Tenían almuerzos ocasionales, a veces veían una película juntas, y Regina reía cuando Enna se atrevía a lanzarle pochoclos. Además, ya no tenían problemas en dormir juntas.

Pero no eran novias. Ella tenía a Killian y Regina estaba con Robin, así que no había forma en la que ellas estén juntas.

—0—

Emma tuvo un terrible día de trabajo. Lo único que quería era ir a casa y acurrucarse contra Regina mientras miraban algún ridículo _reality show_. No, no Regina, Killian. Ella estaba con Killian, su novio, y quería —debía querer— ir a ver algún estúpido _reality show _con él. Pero él no hacía comentarios sarcásticos o se burlaba de los protagonistas de tanto en tanto, él no tenía unas manos suaves que rodeen su cuello o daba besos tiernos en su sien solo porque se le antojaba; él no era Regina.

Ella estaba tan cansada, pero sus padres aceptaban a su novio y Emma no podía estar más feliz de haber hecho algo bien.

Tenía esas noches, cuando sentia que debía ser otra persona para ser amada, y Emma ya no podía más. Llamaba a Regina para saber si Robin estaba en casa. Regina estaba ahí, con ella, ayudándola a olvidar, diciéndole que sí era amada y que pase lo que pase ella se quedaría con ella.

Emma dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos después de eso.

—0—

Emma sonrió tanto que le dolían las mejillas cuando se vio atrapada en los brazos de Regina. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre, a pesar de lo que su sentido común le decía. Tenía que irse antes de que Henry descubra a sus madres en una situación comprometida. No pudo evitar besar su mejilla, y Regina despertó.

—Buenos días —dijo con la voz ronxa.

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero no quiero —Regina se quejó como una niña, y Emma rió.

—Sabes que tengo que irme.

—Sí, lo sé —gruñó Regina—. Ambos tenemos novios a los que tenemos que regresar.

Ambas lo sabían, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo. No volvieron a tocarse después de ese día.

—0—

Sus novios estaban muertos. Primero Killian y después Robin, y ahora estaban solteras al fin. Pero no podían estar juntas, todos creían que acababan de perder a sus amores verdaderos, todos habían luchado tanto para hacer que vuelvab, pusieron tabto en juego por dos hombres que no amaban.

Emma sabía que Regina no entendía por qué quería ir a buscar a Killian al infierno. Regina tenía a Robin, y Emma estaba segura que lo amaba. Sin Killian, ella estaba sola, mientras su amada tenía sentimientos por alguien más. No lo podía soportar.

Pero a pesar de su incomprensión, Regina la ayudó, eligió seguirla hasta el infierno mismo y le costó Robin.

Gracias a ella, Regina perdió su final feliz en una misión que no resolvió nada y Emma no podía evitar sentirse feliz —y como una persona horrible— al pensar que Regina ya no estaba con ese idiota, quien no lo pensaría dos veces antes de cambiarla por otra.

La sangre de Emma hirvió. Pero él se fue, todos se fueron, y ella y Regina de todos modos separadas se mantenían. Se sintió como un desastre.

—0—

Volvieron a besarse.

Estaban discutiendo, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Emma no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre Regina. Tenía sabor a manzanas y lapiz de labios, tenía el calor del verano y se sentía brillante como el color de las flores. Emma se sentía como en casa.

Regina respondió entusiasta. Emma era una vaso de agua en el desierto y ella estaba sedienta. Se miraron y sonrieron. Todo había regresado a la normalidad—fuera lo que fuera.

—Te extrañé tanto, Emma.

—No más que yo.

Y se permitió reírse, aliviada.

—¿Qué pasa, querida?

—Estaba tan asustada por todo esto. Pensé que me ibas a empujar o algo.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —dijo Regina, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creí que me tenías asco —admitió Emma—, por haberte acostado conmigo mientras estabas con Robin.

—No, Dios, Emma, no, no —murmuró contra sus labios, dejando un beso y otro—. Yo nunca, nunca, sentiría asco por ti. Eres... Emma.

Emma no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero sonrió y se inclinó para otro beso, feliz de haberse reencontrado con Regina.

—0—

Emma y su novia estaban almorzando juntas en la cafetería. No habían manos tomadas ni ojitos enamorados a través de la mesa. Nadie podía saber que estaban juntas.

Desde aquel beso empezaron a salir públicamente más seguido. La gente asumía que la pérdida de sus amores las había unido y eso las aliviaba. No estaban listas para que la gente sepa y Regina no quería que Snow la mate por corromper a su hija. Emma le dijo que eso era ridículo pero no la escuchó, la testaruda.

Emma divisó a su madre cerca de la cafetería, mirándolas curiosamente. Qué andaba por su cabeza, ella no quería saber.

—0—

Emma hundió la nariz en el cuello de su novia, inhalando su perfume y ya no prestando atención a la película. Regina rió, y las vibraciones en su garganta causaron que un cosquilleo recorra sus labios, pero la mujer no dijo nada al respecto.

—Snow sabe —dijo después y Emma se alarmó.

—Imposible.

—Y Henry también.

—Bueno... —siguió Regina, vacilante—, creo que sospechan de lo nuestro.

—¿Pero cómo lo saben?

—Los escuché hablando en la cafetería, tienen una especie de plan —y la morena rió libremente entonces—. Aparentemente estamos perdidamente enamoradas y no tenemos idea. Quieren _abrirnos_ _los ojos_.

Cuando oyó aquello, Emma rió. Tuvo una idea que no dudó en contársela a Regina. Habían encontrado una solución para el problema de contarle a la familia sobre su relación con Regina y, después de lo que escuchó, estaba segura que Regina ya no tenía miedo.

—0—

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Emma en ese tono indignado.

Desde donde estaban, todo Granny's podía presenciar la discusión.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué pasa _contigo_? —resplicó Regina—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tan desesperada estás que recurres a Euby para que te den el beso de las buenas noches?

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la tonta. Sabes de qué te estoy hablando.

—No, no lo sé. No tengo nada con Ruby.

—Oh, okay... —Regina tragó saliva—. Entonces, eso es todo.

—¿Qué? —Emma volvió a levantar la voz—. No, esto no se terminó. Aunque estuviera con Ruby, ¿a ti que te importa?

Se encontró con silencio. El público adentro de la cafetería esperaba los resultados de la operación llenos de esperanza.

—¿Y? Regina, ¿por qué te importa?

—¡Porque ella no soy yo! —soltó Regina— ¿Feliz?

Como fue planeado, Emma la miró apasionadamente antes de besarla con fuerza. La gente salió de la cafetería aplaudiendo y celebrando. Tanto Henry como Snow las abrazaron.

Emma y Regina compartieron una sonrisa confidente y susurraron "te quiero" a la otra, lejos de los oídos de todos.

Sí, la operación fue todo un éxito.


End file.
